Tropical Island
by PurpleUnicornRox
Summary: Summary to long to write, summary inside : Jackson/Lilly Miley/Oliver


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, I only own the islands name... Unless there really is an island with the name I came up with O.o.**

Summary: Hannah Montana won a trip to a tropical island, she can also take three other people with her, she picks, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson. They arrive to find out that they are alone on the island, they think it will be great until trouble strike, survival is the key here, but what happens when a bit of love kicks in too? Will the four be ok and make it back home?

* * *

"I still can't believe you won a trip to a tropical island!" Lilly exclaimed as she, Miley and Oliver walked into the school to thiers lockers.

"I know, and the best part is, I get to take three other people," Miley said, grinning.

"So who you gonna pick?" Oliver asked.

"Lilly, of course, and I dunno who else..." Miley said. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Ok, Lilly, and you, Oliver, and I still don't know who else," Miley corrected.

"How about Jackson?" Lilly suggested.

"Jackson?" Miley said, laughing a bit.

"Why not? I mean.. Would you rather pick him as your third choice or someone who doesn't know we exist, or someone who hates us, or someone who's an adult, or someon-" Lilly said.

"OK! I get it," Miley said stopping Lilly.

"I kinda agree with Lilly, I don't want to be the only guy there," Oliver said.

"Fine! I'll ask him," Miley gave in.

"Yes!" Lilly and Oliver said together and did a high-five.

_After school at Miley's house._

"Hi Jackson," Miley said as she walked into the house. Lilly and Oliver were round back peeking in.

"Hi," Jackson replied simply, not paying attention to Miley.

"So.. I was wondering... I need one more person to come with me to on that trip to the tropical island," Miley said.

"Yeah.. Who ya picking?" Jackson asked, still not really paying attention.

Miley didn't say anything for a moment, "I'm asking you," She said.

"First, why would you want me to go? Second, why would I go?" Jackson said, paying attention.

"Please Jackson, think of it as thank you from me for all that you've done for me!" Miley said, not believing she just said that.

Jackson thought for a moment, "First.. Who else is going with you?" Jackson asked.

"Lilly and Oliver," Miley replied quickly glancing at them peeking round the back door, they gave her a thumbs up.

"Fine," Jackson agreed.

"Yes! Thank you Jackson!" Miley exclaimed and jumped up and ran over to Lilly and Oliver.

"So what did he say?!" Lilly asked, eager to know the answer.

"He said yes," Miley replied.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed and jumped up and started dancing for a moment. Oliver and Miley exchanged glances. Lilly stopped and looked at them.

"I mean that's cool... Lets go to the beach," Lilly said and ran to the beach. Oliver and Miley looked at each agian before going to the beach after Lilly.

_Day before they set off to the island._

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were all in Miley's closet, they had brought there stuff they packed and left their luggage in the closet and helped Miley pack her things. Miley looked through all her clothes, she looked at each one and thought about it and tried most of them on. Lilly helped and tried some of them on too. Oliver sat and watched them boredly, before going through his things agian.

"I know what I'm wearing when we leave there tomorrow, but I'm not sure what to take," Miley said, looking at her clothes rotating.

"Oh what about this!" Lilly said and took a green and white top down and held it infront of Miley.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that! Thanks!" Miley exclaimed and took it from Lilly and packed it.

"Hey, can I take the red and white top with me?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded. Lilly smiled and started looking through the clothes until she found the top. Lilly walked over to her luggage and packed the top as Jackson walked in.

"Jackson!" Oliver said as he noticed him come in, "They have been talking about nothing but clothes," Oliver said a little more quietly.

"Hey Jackson," Miley and Lilly said together.

"Hey, dad was just wondering if you wanted anything, like a drink or snack," Jackson said.

"No thanks, I'm good, want anything Lilly?" Miley said.

"No, thanks," Lilly replied and shook her head.

"I do!" Oliver said and went downstairs with Jackson.

"Hey are you staying over for sleep over tonight?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Yeah," Lilly said as she picked out a top and suggested it to Miley.

Miley shook her head, "You use it," She said.

"Hey, how long is this trip anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Just over a week," Miley said.

"Oh cool, so we'll be alone for about a week, just me, you, Oliver and Jackson? Alone on a island?" Lilly said, getting more excited.

Miley nodded, "Yeah," she said

Lilly grinned and hugged Miley, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for picking me!!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley smiled, "You welcome," she said.

Oliver came into the closet, "Hey guys, I gotta go, can I leave my luggage with you for the night?" He asked

"Sure," Miley said.

"Ok, I'll be here at 5:30 am," Oliver said.

"Ok, bye," Lilly and Miley said.

"Bye," Oliver said and ran downstairs to go home.

"What time are we waking up tomorrow?" Lilly asked as they started walking downstairs.

"I dunno, about 4:30 am," Miley replied.

"Wow, that's early," Lilly said as she sat on the couch.

"Want to watch something?" Miley asked and grabbed the remote.

"Sure," Lilly said. Miley turned the T.V. on and they watched for about an hour before going back upstairs, it was about 9pm and they decided to go to bed earlier so they could get up in the morning.

"Night," Miley said.

"Night," Lilly said and they both went to sleep.

Next morning they woke up by the sound of Miley's alarm, Lilly woke straight away with a big grin on her face, it was still dark and the sun hadn't come up yet. She went over to Miley who was still sleeping and started shaking her, "Miley! Miley! Wake up!" Lilly said. Miley woke up.

"What, what?" She said sleepily.

"Todays the day! We're going to Haikua Tropical Island today!" Lilly exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah!" Miley said and got straight up. Miley and Lilly got ready and changed to go, before going downstairs, they packed a couple of last minute clothes and things into their luggage and brought there luggage and Oliver's downstairs. They saw Miley's dad get breakfast ready and saw Jackson's suitecase there.

"He's already up?" Miley asked.

"Yep, was up straight away as soon as the alarm went off," Robbie, Miley's father said. Miley and Lilly exchanged glances, a couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door, Miley looked at her watch.

"5:30," Miley said, "Must be Oliver," She said.

"Quick! Put the wig on incase it isn't him," Lilly said and gave her the Hannah Montana wig.

"Good point," Miley said and took the wig from Lilly and put it on. Lilly went over to the door and opened it, Oliver was standing there, half asleep.

"Hey Oliver," Miley and Lilly said. Miley took the wig off as Oliver walked in and Jackson came downstairs.

"Hi," he said and sat down on the couch.

"Breakfast's ready," Robbie said.

Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Jackson went over to the table, they sat down and starting eating their breakfast.

"So, y'all excited?" Robbie asked.

"Totally!" They all replied.

"You guys better put your disguises on before that guy comes," Robbie said, refering to Lilly, Miley and Oliver. All three of them nodded and after they finished their breakfast they went over and put on their disguises. About fifteen minutes later the guy came to take Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson to the island.

"Hannah! Who else are you taking with you to the island of Haikua?" The guy said.

"Oh my friends," Miley said and showed him, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson.

"Ok, well we better get a move on then," The guy said, "We don't want to miss our boat," he said and walked out the door with Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jackson.

"Bye guys," Robbie said as they left.

"Bye!" They said and went over to a limo to take them to the boat.

**A/N: Ok, Some of you may think this chapter is rushed, but in my defence, if I put every day between the start of the week and the end of the week when they leave, it would have been BORING! So anyway.. Chapter 2 coming out soon! **


End file.
